


Beautiful

by Naguodog



Series: Dougan [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is how much I love you, Master Sanzo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the three people who read and beta'd this for me. You all know who you are. And for anyone who missed the previous warning, this is definite non-con. If that makes you uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read this. Everyone else, carry on.

Beautiful. That is the best way to describe the monk. The way his blond hair flutters just a bit too long against his neck, unkempt but somehow elegant in how fine strands are tossed about in every direction. He can’t keep himself from reaching out to run his fingers through silken golden locks, smiling when it earns him a heated glare. That’s so like him.

His hand trails down his jaw, and Sanzo turns his head away from him as best he can. He has yet to learn, to understand, it seems. But it’s okay - he’ll keep him here as long as it takes, because he knows one day the monk will understand. They are the same, after all.

The unintentionally bared neck tempts him, and he leans in to bite at fair skin, reveling in the way he tenses. He runs hands down the torso beneath him, paying extra attention to those spots he knows Sanzo likes, even as he recoils. His body still reacts just the way he wants it to.

He can’t resist any longer, and his lips move from his master’s neck to trail down his chest, leaving kisses and nips in their wake. Sanzo looks to the ceiling, his body heating up beneath him quite deliciously despite his reluctance to look at what he’s doing. It’s as if Sanzo’s body knows how much he loves him as he lavishes his attention on his bare skin, gripping at his hips and massaging.

He loves the way Sanzo’s muscles twitch when he gets to a sensitive spot - stopping to graze his teeth against the skin, licking gently afterwards. He knows this body as well as he knows his own. He’d learned the appearance well during his days as an aide, and to learn it this way here and now… It sends a shiver down his spine.

Just thinking about it makes him eager, impatient to show Sanzo just how much he loves him. Show him again just what he’d do for him. He wastes no time in grabbing the bottle nearby, coating his fingers generously with liquid. He slides one in first - he’s always so tense, even after he’s done everything he can to relax him. But that’s what he loves about him.

He kisses around Sanzo’s navel as he slides another finger in, gently stretching him and coaxing his body to relax. Sanzo keeps staring upwards, as he has been for days. So beautiful, and so stubborn. To know he is still unchanged makes him smile - oh, he will come around one day, he knows, but to see him struggle this long will make it all the more satisfying.

Even now, this process is a bit faster, and before long he’s pulling his fingers out, satisfied with his handiwork. He can work this body like a piano, playing a song only he knows. He grabs the bottle again, making himself slick with the liquid before positioning himself, bringing his face close to Sanzo’s. Slowly, he sinks himself in, enjoying every little twitch in Sanzo’s expression that betrays his body’s reaction.

“This is how much I love you, Master Sanzo,” he purrs into the monk’s ear as he rocks against him slowly. Sanzo closes his eyes to him - he knows he’s just afraid to see how much he’s loved. The first time he did this, Sanzo almost cried. It's almost a shame he doesn't now, but Sanzo has always been a guarded man. He keeps rocking into his master, kissing him tenderly. 

Sanzo keeps his eyes closed, and grips at the chains binding him when he increases the pace of his thrusts. Prone like he is, it’s the most beautiful sight he can imagine. Sanzo belongs to him, only to him, just as it should be. The others aren't here, no one else knows the monk like this, just him. The thought alone has him reaching down to wrap a hand around him - Sanzo must finish first, always. It’s not his honor to get his pleasure before his love, before Master Sanzo, no matter how close the thought brings him to the edge. It doesn’t take much, and Sanzo clenches around him, and he can finally let himself go, as well, the sight of blond hair falling back and his body tensing and convulsing with pleasure enough to satisfy his fantasies for a lifetime.

But this is no fantasy - it is reality. And when they both come down he can kiss Sanzo again, holding him close, though still he flinches at his touch. But he knows - he will learn. He has all the time in the world to show Master Sanzo just how much he loves him, until it sinks in.

“I love you, Master Sanzo.”

Sanzo is truly beautiful, even as he turns away.


End file.
